


Trade You For An Apparition

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Attention Seeking Peter, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Peter is 22 and legal so don't @ me, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Starker, TW: Shooter/Bank Robber, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Peter decides to go play hero while his mentor Tony Stark is out of town. When it all blows up in Peter's face, Tony is right there to discipline his young protégé.(TW for mentions of gun violence, but no one gets hurt)





	Trade You For An Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard for this fic: https://tinyurl.com/y8r9r2ll
> 
> It's a little bit of a slow burn in the beginning, but I promise it gets spicy hot about halfway through.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 Leave me a comment and I'll respond to you!

_“The suspect appears to be armed and dangerous. There are 14 known individuals being held hostage at this time. Police are in a standoff after the suspect has threatened to harm the hostages. Eye Witness News will continue reporting live until the situation has been diffused.”_

Peter overheard the breaking news from the TV in the kitchen, feeling the hairs on his arms stand on end. His senses were kicking into overdrive as he paced around, observing May who was fixated on the news.

“God, this is horrible. Where’s Iron Man when this sort of stuff happens, huh?” May rubbed her eyes wearily, turning away from the live footage to start on the dishes.

Peter knew exactly where Iron Man was. Tony had departed on a trip to attend a charity ball in Los Angeles about three days ago, leaving Peter feeling abandoned. Tony spent so much time with him, and yet always seemed to treat Peter like a child when it came to these events.

According to the inventor, these events were forbidden to Peter because they would be a sensory overload for his new powers. Bullshit. Peter figured that just meant he needed some alone time to drink and party.

Tony should’ve been back by now, but clearly he wasn’t. Otherwise he would’ve already been discouraging Peter from confronting a heavily armed bank robber. This may be the one time the inventor won’t be all over the baby monitor.

For all he knew, Tony was intoxicated and looking to score with some hot young babe. Peter chose to ignore the zing of jealousy that accompanied that thought and do exactly what he knew would piss Tony off. Diving deep into risky crime fighting was an excellent distraction for Peter’s unrequited crush.

“May, I think I’m headed to Ned’s for the night. We have that calc stuff to work on.”

He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Peter made his way into his bedroom to quickly shove the new suit into his backpack.

“Ughhh… Okay, but please just go straight there. No pit stops. We don’t know if there are any other crazies involved in this holdup.” May responded while aggressively scrubbing the coffee stains off a mug.

“Yeah, yeah of course! I’ll be extra careful. Love you.” Peter was already ducking out of the apartment door before she could respond.

“Love you too. Let me know when you’re there.”

“Mhmm.”

Peter hated lying to her, but this was what he was given his powers for, right? He had to keep the city safe or it would all be a waste. Besides, he was an adult now and he needed to start proving Tony wrong. He was perfectly capable of handling himself.

 

* * *

 

 

When Peter arrived at the scene of the crime, he wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible so he could focus on sneaking in.

Of course, that lasted all of 30 seconds before reporters caught sight of his flaming red suit on the roof and went wild.

_“Eye Witness News update on the hostage scene at the Noble Bank on 34th and Broadway- The famed Spiderman has been seen on the rooftop of the building. Stay with us to find out if this hero can settle the current police standoff and return the hostage victims to safety.”_

Peter struggled to maintain his composure with his senses dialed up to 11. The flashing cameras and yelling bystanders served as a huge distraction as he tried to lower himself through a broken glass ceiling panel into the bank.

“Shit! Oh, come on.”

Peter nicked his leg on a shard of glass as he attempted to create a makeshift grappling line out of his webs. He really needed to focus. There was a lot at stake for the people in this bank, as well as Peter’s reputation as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

“There we go.” Peter lowered himself from the ceiling and into the main lobby of the bank where the robber was not present. However, multiple people were bound face-down on the marble floor, struggling to free themselves.

“Help! Please help, you have to help!”

“He’s gonna kill us if we don’t get out!”

“Spiderman! Please help us!”

The cacophony of distressed cries began immediately, blowing Peter’s chance to break in incognito and find the shooter. Maybe he didn’t think this out well enough. Fuck, he should’ve had a better plan.

“Shhh!! Stay quiet! I’m trying to-“ Gunshots flooded Peter’s ears, echoing in the vast foyer.

The sound was deafening to his acute hearing, causing him to jump nearly 10 feet up onto the teller counter. The robber must’ve heard the cries already and was headed toward the lobby.

“Shhh we have to keep quiet or he’ll know I’m in here!”

The frenzied hostage victims were in too great of a state of panic to listen to Peter’s instructions. Their cries for help continued as the gunshots got louder by the second.

“Shhh shh shh I know, I’m trying to come up with something.”

Peter webbed off the main entrance to the lobby as best as he could, hoping it would deter the robber. He then quickly got to freeing the bound wrists and ankles of the victims with his small Swiss Army Knife.

Just when Peter had released the last of the victims, a hail of bullets burst through the webbing that had kept the entrance closed off for the last few minutes. The robber must have reached for a stronger weapon.

“Everyone find shelter! Get out of here! Please, just go!”

Peter hurried to position himself in the corner of the entrance so he could bind the shooter in webbing, but the robber had entered the door and had the rifle on Peter before he could even react.

“Who the fuck are you? Get down now or I’ll end you right here. Don’t fuckin’ test me.”

The robber was brandishing a rifle at Peter and closing in on him, already beginning to shoot. Peter jumped up onto the wall, moving quickly as the bullets followed him like a shadow.

He should’ve thought this through better, but at least the victims had escaped. If he could just get up through the glass panel he came in through, he should be far enough up that the robber couldn’t hit him.

Peter shot a web to the same spot as before and started reeling himself up, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain jolt through his bicep. His web faltered as a response to the pain, leaving Peter free-falling toward the marble quicker than he had pulled himself up.

He smacked on the unforgiving tile, hitting his head and feeling the true pain of the gunshot wound surging through his arm. Stupid, I’m fucking stupid. He’s gonna kill me.

Peter felt hot tears well up in his eyes, his acute senses mentally submerging him as he felt the man approach.

“Didn’t think that through too well did you?” The robber knelt over Peter with the weapon pointed at this head.

The man’s crazed eyes widened as he leaned in, pulling off Peter’s mask. Peter could do nothing but lay on the tile in agony from the wound and the injury from the fall.

“Oh spidey boy… what a pretty face you have here.”

He grinned, exposing his dirty, crooked teeth. The robber’s bloody fingers grabbed at Peter’s brown ringlets as he yanked his head around, examining his pale, bruised face. Peter gasped at the sharp pain.

“What a waste of a life.” The robber brought the gun to Peter’s mouth.

BANG

Peter flinched, hiccuping and sobbing. But it wasn’t the sound of a bullet.

The side of the bank foyer collapsed entirely, blown off in an explosion of ash and rubble. The smoke cleared slowly, revealing a completely open space.

The robber was stunned, shifting the gun away from Peter and toward the metallic, looming figure standing in the clearing of the obliterated wall.

“Don’t you fucking touch him.”

Peter blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

When Peter woke up, he was laying in the icy, museum-like confines of Stark tower. The expensive silk sheets felt heavenly on his skin before he realized how much pain he was in. Despite his rapid healing, his body was still sore and bruised.

“Nggghhh…” Peter groaned, sitting up in bed.

This must be Tony’s bed, he thought. He had seen all the guest rooms and this was certainly not one of them. It was exceptionally extravagant while retaining a minimalist simplicity, just like the man himself.

“Good to see you awake Peter. Paging Mr. Stark.” FRIDAY announced, pulling the curtains open to reveal a panoramic view of the city.

Peter winced. From the brightness, the pain and the embarrassment. Three guesses what he was doing here, right? The memory of the bank robbery came flooding back to Peter like a dam breaking.

How could he have been so stupid? Maybe if Peter just closed his eyes and pretended to look as pathetic as possible, he could avoid the walking lecture that was undoubtedly making his way over to him.

As if on cue, the bedroom door swung open, slamming into the wall loudly.

“Peter Benjamin Parker.”

Shit. Mr. Stark, in what appeared to be yesterday’s disheveled business attire, quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Peter.

Peter rolled over slowly to face Tony completely, his cheek smushed against the pillow. He shrunk down in the bed, feeling like a dog that ruined the house while his owner was away. While he wanted to avoid eye contact, Peter couldn’t help but look up at his expression.

Tony looked exhausted, but the fire in his eyes was explosive and absolutely terrifying. His jaw was clenched tightly. A cut on his lip was being compressed to the point of reopening.

Peter had to say something before he got grilled on the open flame that is Tony Stark. He sat up on his elbows, feeling a rare moment of bravery in the man's presence.

“Before you say anything, why don’t I explain.”

Tony cocked his head to the side before laughing coldly.

“Yes, why don’t you! Explain away! There’s plenty to be explained.”

Peter grimaced at Tony’s acrid tone before continuing.

“Ok well you were out of town, right? Right? So what was I supposed to do? Let them die? I mean come on. I just-“

“Oh here we go!” Tony got up and began to pace beside the bed, wringing his hands and dragging them through his hair.

“No! Let me finish! You were busy getting drunk and partying and hooking up with a million girls for all I know. I knew you’d never let me do this if you were here and I wanted to prove you wrong!”

“But you didn’t, Peter! You nearly died!”

“I saved 14 people! If I died for that, that would be a good way to go!”

Peter didn’t mean that he wanted to die, but it would get a reaction out of Tony. He didn’t even know where he was going with this argument anymore.

“Don’t you EVER say something like that again.” Tony snapped, “And I wasn’t getting drunk and fucking people, I was WOR-KING. That’s what adults do Peter. I was on my way back tonight when I found out you were in this situation. I saved you. “

Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You got grazed by a bullet last night. Imagine if that went into your arm!” Tony had gone from angry to livid.

“If you were busy working, then why do you care?? For someone who pretends to be so concerned with me, you leave me alone a hell of a lot!” Peter shouted, exasperated. Peter regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Tony abruptly stopped pacing.

“Pretend to? Yeah, I guess that’s why I clocked it all the way there to save your ass from a failed hero attempt,” Tony said, gesticulating wildly.

“Fuck you! I didn’t need your help! I don’t need any of this. You don’t fucking care… ” Peter weakly motioned toward the bed and the bandages adorning his wounds, feeling hot tears prickle in his eyes. He sounded so childlike. His emotions exposed his own lie, admitting that he believed Mr. Stark was responsible for his safety as well as his feelings.

Tony paused before making his way over to the bed once again, sitting next to Peter with a glimmer of something unreadable in his eyes.

“Oh baby…” Tony reached up to stroke Peter’s bruised cheek.

Peter choked. Did he hear that right or did he lose that much blood?

“You did this for my attention… Didn’t you?”

Peter froze. Was there some truth in that statement? For whatever reason, the straightforwardness of Tony’s accusation went straight to Peter’s cock.

“No! I… What do you mean I…” Peter fumbled over his words, feeling caught.

Tony smiled, sliding his hand down to the back of Peter’s neck.

“Are you jealous sweetheart? Jealous that daddy left you for something more important? That’s no reason to act out Peter.”

Peter gaped, eyes darting around searching for something in Tony’s face that would indicate this was a joke. A big, painfully accurate joke.

“I… I…” He couldn’t believe this was happening, “I just wanted you to think of me…” Peter managed to spit out.

Tony laughed lightly, rubbing his thumb in circles on Peter’s neck before whispering in Peter’s ear. “Oh Peter, I’m always thinking of you. My pretty boy.”

Before Peter knew what was happening, Tony pulled the sheets down and flipped Peter onto his stomach, pinning his wrists above his head. Tony moved up with a knee on each side of Peter’s body, pressing against him.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t-“

“Shh, sweet little angel... Your game worked. When I saw you laying there hurt, I lost my mind... and when I saw his dirty hands on your beautiful face, I knew I couldn’t wait any longer."

Tony’s hard cock was pressing against the base of Peter’s spine, making his head spin.

"I’m the only man you should ever be afraid of, Peter.”

Oh _fuck_.

Chills shot up Peter’s spine. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had barely admitted to himself how infatuated he was with Mr. Stark. But Tony was a genius and could read the boy’s feelings before he could read them himself.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice, sweetheart. I can’t live another second pretending I don’t want you when I could’ve lost you.”

Tony was pressed up against Peter’s back, sucking on the spot between his neck and shoulder. This was all too much.

“Mm…Tony…I want-” Peter whined, squirming from the pain of Tony pressing on his bruises.

“Nuh-uh…” Tony gripped around Peter’s throat firmly, “You call me daddy or Mr. Stark. You know the rules I have for my girls, Peter. You’ve seen it enough that I shouldn’t have to tell you.”

It was true, Peter had noticed Tony’s authoritative tone in any relationship just by hanging around him long enough. Even if a one night stand came to pick up her clothes from the night before, he demanded a formal title. No one called him by his first name.

“I’m sorry… I just want you to do something. Anything… daaaddy…” Peter drawled out the last word, making it clear that he wanted to play along. The boy arched his back teasingly into the older man.

Tony released his grip on Peter’s throat, humming in a tone of approval. Peter couldn’t fucking believe this was happening, but he was so happy he could cry. It took for something like this to happen before Peter could even admit that he pictured himself as the billionaire’s little doll.

“Mmm good boy. Such a sweetheart, my little Peter. I knew this was what you wanted...” Tony’s fingers slid down Peter’s spine slowly, giving him goosebumps, before they reached his ass. Tony squeezed firmly.

“Tell me you’re sorry for acting out.” Tony began teasing at Peter’s hole with his rough fingers so gently under his pants that he could barely tell if it was real or if he was just that over-stimulated. “Tell me… and I’ll make it all better honey. I’ll take care of you...”

Tony kissed the back of his neck with a hot, open mouth.

“Nnhh… You were right Mr. Stark. I just wanted your attention. I- I got so jealous knowing you might be out with other people getting drunk and…ughh… that I couldn’t stand it... Please… - daddy- I’ll never do it again. But thinking of you fucking someone else makes me wanna cry…”

Peter was shaking from the entire situation, being completely mentally and physically overwhelmed. Tony reached out to caress his cheek, making a soothing sound.

“Thank you for apologizing sweetheart. And I’m flattered that the idea of me fucking someone else made you do something this drastic, but you can never scare me like that again. I guess it’s my fault I didn’t use your sweet body sooner...”

And Tony immediately sunk two fingers into Peter’s tight hole.

“Ughhhhh… daaaaddyyyy…” Peter rocked back, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tony Stark the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, his mentor, was going to fuck him. Peter’s heightened senses were overwhelming him enough to make him fully cry now.

Tony stopped as soon as he started, deciding to make quick work of Peter’s clothing and strip him completely naked before playing with his ass.

“Oh honey… Pretty Peter…” Tony kissed away his tears before slicking up his fingers in Peter’s mouth, “So lovely when you cry… Sooo sensitive.” Peter gasped and let more tears fall when Tony inserted them back into Peter and began massaging his prostate. Tony’s rough mechanic’s hands were like heaven in Peter’s tight hole.

“Mr. Stark… aah-aah-aah… please…I waited so long. Take me…” Tony rubbed at Peter’s back sweetly before removing his fingers. He whined at the empty feeling, but knew he would soon be satisfied.

“I waited for you too angel. Your beautiful face… And those tight little pants you always wear around me… Naughty boy…”

Tony flipped Peter onto his back before unzipping his pants and taking out his own cock. He reached for the lube in the bedside table before slicking it onto himself as Peter looked up at him.

Tony was hung like Peter had never seen in his life.

Peter’s eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw his gorgeous cock. It was magical how Tony contrasted Peter beautifully in every way.

Peter was pale, naked and bruised with his little cock weeping against his chest. His face was wet with tears as he looked up at his lover. Tony was dark, dangerous and strong, fully clothed in business casual with his own intimidating cock in hand. He loomed over Peter like an animal about to devour its prey.

“I- I missed you daddy… I hope you want me the same way you want- want a… a girl…” Peter blushed at his own admission, but Tony smiled, kissing Peter breathless while jerking himself. Of course Tony sensed his insecurity. He always was incredibly intuitive of the boy.

“You’re prettier than any girl, Peter. I’ll prove it to you. Want me to hit your sweet little spot angel? Want daddy to make you cry again?”

Peter nearly died. Maybe he should fight dangerous crime more often to ignite this possessive side of Tony.

“Please… Just don’t hurt me…” Peter did his best attempt at a pout while spreading his legs invitingly for Mr. Stark. Tony moaned at the sight before gripping Peter’s hip.

“Shhhh…I am gonna hurt you baby,” Tony cooed, “I’m the only one that can hurt you.”

Tony slid inside Peter in one quick motion, filling him all the way. Peter gasped, clawing at Tony’s back and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Oh fuck… Oh daddy… Fuck, wait… You’re so big, let me adjust.”

Peter had guiltily fantasized about having his back blown out by his sexy, older boss quite a few times. But now that his sexy, older boss was 8 inches deep in him, he lost all that guilt.

“Pretty baby… My gorgeous angel… Look at you. Look at your sweet little cock. And you have such a perfect ass. Let me fuck it. Let daddy fuck it,” Tony babbled. He moved slowly, grinding his hips and holding Peter close.

“Oh… Oh Mr. Stark… There!” Peter gasped, feeling Tony’s thick cock brush his prostate. Tony pulled one of Peter’s legs up so his knee was by his head, allowing his cock to go deeper and harder into the same spot.

“There honey? Ohh there? Is that your little spot, princess? Your ass is better than any pussy I’ve ever had Peter.” Tony growled such filthy things in Peter’s ear he could hardly even breathe anymore. “Tight, hot, obedient and oh so sensitive, baby boy. Such a good fuck, Peter…”

Tony was soon nailing Peter at a pace that made him yelp from sensory overload.

“Daddy… I’m gonna cum so fast if you keep talking like that… Ughhhhh…”

Peter was so close already. He was scratching red welts into Tony’s back under his dress shirt, but both were in too much of a trance to notice.

“That’s ok baby. Cum. I’ll fuck you again. You’re mine now,” Tony was kissing and sucking on Peter’s neck.

“Oh… Mr. Stark… I’m gonna… ohhhh don’t stop daddy. Right there! Oh, right there!” Peter whined, feeling himself tighten around Tony.

Peter looked down between them, watching Mr. Stark’s cock plunge in and out of him. The sight of his boss between his legs, fucking his ass hard and deep, was enough to drive him over the edge.

“Good boy, Peter. Cum on daddy’s cock.” Tony’s eyes lit up at the sight of Peter shaking in his arms and whining as he rode out his orgasm. He fucked him through it hard, holding him close.

“Oh fuck daddy… Ohhhhhh…”

When Peter had finally cum on his own chest untouched, Tony quickly pulled his own cock out and started fisting himself over Peter’s face, staring with his jaw slack and his eyes half-lidded.

“Gorgeous baby… Daddy’s boy.” Tony groaned, cumming on Peter’s delicate face in long pulses.

Peter moaned, opening his mouth to taste him. He felt dirty and sinful, but completely happy.

After Tony had finished, he laid down next to Peter, catching his breath. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing for the next minute as they processed what transpired. Peter couldn’t believe that he hadn’t admitted to himself how much he was into Tony, but Tony still knew somehow. They were on the same wavelength more than Peter knew.

Despite how guilty Peter felt about getting into trouble and scaring Tony, he didn’t regret a thing. Hopefully Tony felt the same way emotionally about Peter as he did about him. If that was just stress relief for Tony, Peter would probably shatter to pieces.

Tony never mentioned he was bi, so this could all potentially end badly if he regretted it. Peter wiped his face with his discarded shirt before turning toward the billionaire.

“Mr. Stark? Umm…” Peter finally broke the silence.

“Mm?” Tony turned to face Peter, who was staring up at the ceiling.

“I lo-… I love you… If you don’t feel the same way, that’s ok. I just needed to te-ell you,” He turned to look at Tony with wide, glimmering eyes filled with fear that his lover wouldn’t reciprocate. More tears spilled from his cheeks onto the pillow.

“Hey... Hey… Sweetheart don’t cry.” Tony rolled over, pulling Peter into his arms tightly. He began rocking Peter. Peter buried his face in the man’s chest.

“I’m always thinking of you, every minute of the day. I love you too Peter. Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Peter smiled brokenly into Tony’s shirt.

“I won’t daddy. As long as you promise to keep doing that.”


End file.
